A King’s Desire
by plushberry
Summary: king!loki is one dom ass bitch


the girl huffed as the guards secured the cuffs around her wrists, grabbing her arms roughly as they pulled her along down the long corridor of ornate gold. it was useless to fight back, although it didn't stop her pathetic attempts to shove them off her a few times. she knew where they were taking her and she knew what was going to happen, and each thud of their heavy boots echoing off the walls made her stomach rise further up in her throat.

the large doors to the throne room were opened with a thunderous groan, and she was thrown onto her knees before the king, her head down.

"your highness, king loki," the first guard began, straightening up in an attempt to be ever formal, "we have brought the prisoner you requested."

she heard the dark chuckle rise from the throat of the god of mischief as he looked down on her, hearing the shifting of his leathers as he sat forward in the decorative seat to get an even better look at the specimen in front of him.

"indeed you have.." he mused softly, more to himself than to the guards. "leave us." he commanded them nonchalantly after a moment of thought with a strike of his staff against the ground, and her escorts were quick to follow the command.

there he sat, perched upon his throne, oozing an air of power. he owned the room, everything in it, and all the nine realms were his. it was written plain in the hunger in his eyes, and it was creating a palpable air of superiority around him. he knew what he had. it was everything he'd craved since he was a child. the gold detailing of his armor shone brightly, his long and pale fingers wrapped tightly around his staff, and not a strand of his long raven hair out of place as the soft curls fell around his shoulders.

the young girl could not find it in herself to speak, her fingers trembling slightly as she felt his eyes boring holes into her.

"look up at your king, girl. have you no respect?" he spat at her, one of his eyebrows quirking up as he sat himself back in his throne, waiting for the baby blues of her eyes to meet his hungry emerald gaze.

"much better." he praised her softly, the smirk crossing his lips almost primal in origin. "you're quite the fire-starter i hear, little girl. trying to start a revolution?" he drawled as if the idea bored him, his gaze never leaving her as the frown began to pass over her plump lips.

"my people should not have to submit to your rule! you are a tyrant, the good of asgard is not in your hea-" her words were cut off, but not by her own will, by the snap of his fingers and what felt like the involuntary closing of her throat.

"you talk too much, pet." he chastised her, leaning forward once more and beckoning her over with a hooked finger. "come. kneel before your king."

"you are NOT my king," she barked defiantly, turning her gaze away from him.

loki did not seem offended by her remark, more-so amused by the way the girl insisted on resisting the inevitable. "i don't believe you were given an option. don't forget that i am the only one who decides if you live or die. now is not the time to burn bridges, little one." he mocked her, his smirk only widening as the girl's resistance faltered after a moment and she moved to kneel before the throne, finally lifting her head to meet his gaze again.

"much better.." the god purred, his tongue darting our from between his teeth to wet his lips. "you're obedient.. just how i like it."

she could feel it as his gaze ran over every inch of her, almost as if he could see straight through to her soul as she stayed still, vulnerable before him. she was snapped out of her thoughts as loki moved forward and his fingers grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her head up to look at him.

"i suggest we make a deal, sweetling." he began, chuckling as her face twisted into a scowl and she tried to fight his grip on her. "ah, ah, ah, i suggest you listen before you fight back." his voice was a little darker, the sultry tones rocking her to the core.

"i'll keep you out of that dingy little cell.." he mused, the rough pad of his thumb traveling lightly over the plump pinkness of her lower lip, making her breath hitch in her throat, "and keep you in the life of luxury.. i'll show you things that only a god can. all you have to do.. is agree to give yourself to me."

the girl couldn't lie, the offer was tempting. the thought of spending the rest of her life in the cramped little prison cell was a less than appealing one, only less repulsive than the idea of having her head served to loki on a silver platter, quite literally. she knew the game that he was playing, though, and she was reluctant to give him the satisfaction. as with most things he did, loki was playing the ego game. he wanted to hear it in her innocent voice, that she belonged to her king and she would do for him as he pleased. loki was willing to place his pride and his lust before a true punishment for her crimes, and she was beginning to think maybe it would be smarter just to give him what he wanted, and work him from the inside out.

she batted her lashes at him delicately a few times, a slow nod of her head causing the sly grin to spread wider over his cheeks. "i am yours, my king." the girl whispered, hearing the low hum of approval rumble through the god.

"excellent. now come here, little one. untie your king's trousers. slowly. with your teeth."

she fought the sigh rising up in her throat and kept herself quiet, keeping things simple for herself as she did as instructed, using her teeth to undo the ties on his pants. clearly growing impatient with watching her fumble, loki wasted no time in freeing his already hard erection from the confines of the tight leather clothing.

"suck," he commanded of her, a lazy smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as his power-drunk gaze studied her face, his eyebrows quirked up slightly in expectation. "i won't tell you twice." he warned, his hand moving up into her hair and giving a sharp tug as a small threat for taking too long for his liking.

she gave another meek nod before she shuffled herself a little closer on her knees, running her tongue up the length of his cock before she took a few inches of him into her mouth, earning a soft groan from the king as he grabbed his goblet of red wine that sat regally on the arm of the throne beside him, sipping at it while he watched the little girl work. she kept her eyes down towards his lap as she began to set up a rhythm, but was interrupted as loki pulled at her hair again and made her whimper.

"look at me, pet." he instructed, waiting to see her ocean eyes look up to find his, wanting to watch them as she surrendered all dominance to him. he used the fistful of her hair as a way to sort of guide her movements, holding her down on his length until he heard her choke, not satisfied until he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. "that's a good girl," he cooed, chuckling darkly, "now, i suggest you start putting your back into it, unless you want me to take the reigns." he teased, tightening his grip on her hair.

she whimpered softly before following through on his command, taking a deep breath before she went back down and attempted to take all of his cock down her throat, unable to hold back a gag as he reached the back of her throat. a blush of pride spread over her face as loki let out a hoarse moan, his eyes closing as he focused on the feeling of her hot mouth around him. he held her head still by her hair as he took the controls for a moment, his hips thrusting up into her mouth as she tried her best to keep up and prevent herself from choking anymore.

with a sudden growl he yanked her off of him by her hair, leaving her panting and open-mouthed as she gazed up at him. loki grinned, his eyes drinking in the sight of what he'd turned her into. tears and her own drool covered her cheeks and her chin, her hair was in ruins and there was a certain light that had formed in her eyes that loki knew just how to tame. "you look much better this way, pet. are you thirsty?" he mocked her, tapping the head of his cock against her little pink tongue a few times before he glanced at the wine goblet beside him, lifting it and pouring some of the blood red liquid into her waiting mouth, watching as a droplet of it dribbled off her bottom lip and down her chin as she swallowed. he took it upon himself to lean down on his golden perch, silver tongue slipping past his lips to catch the drop before it fell from her chin, flicking up towards her bottom lip which made her deliciously tense.

"strip for me," he whispered into her ear, his teeth gently nipping at her earlobe. "i want to see all of you, and then i want you on my lap."

she didn't hesitate to follow, her resolve having gone down the drain long ago by this point. she frowned only for a moment as she realized the cuffs that kept her confined were preventing her from following orders. loki realized this and with a dismissive wave of his hand they were gone, leaving her aching wrists free at last. the thought of running did not even enter her mind as she undid the ties of her tunic, slipping it over her head and tossing it down to the feet of the stairs before the throne. her pants and bra followed suit, but loki stopped her before she reached her underwear. he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto him, the frosty temperature of his hands on her hot skin sending shivers up her spine.

one of his hands slid up and down the curves of her side while the other one wasted no time in moving down between her legs, his long digits rubbing slow and lazy little circles over her clit. he chuckled low in his throat, his eyes staying glued on her face as her hips started to buck towards his touch a little bit, soft and breathy moans falling from her lips.

"you're so wet, darling." he breathed, sitting up a bit more to bury his face in her neck, littering the unspoiled flesh with kisses, licks, and love-bites that would mark her as his royal property. "and all for me?" he teased, slipping his fingertips into the lace of her underwear but avoiding touching her just where she wanted him, hoping to break her down even further.

the girl let out an indignant huff as her flustered body sought out the pleasure of his fingers, his hand always shying away just as she nearly got her way.

"you know what i want to hear, darling." loki lectured her, his eyes sliding down her body towards his hand between her legs, watching as red patches of blush erupted around her chest and her navel as the heat built up in her body, her knuckles turning white as her fingers gripped tighter onto the arm of the throne.

"p-please, your majesty," the girl finally whined, trying to grind her hips down into his hand as she moved to spread kisses along his sharp jawline, hoping to butter him up and please him. "please fuck me.. i-i can't take it anymore.." she pleaded, biting down on her bottom lip as she heard loki laugh in response.

"can't take anymore? is that so, sweet thing? i intend to test just how much this pretty little body can take.. whether you like it or not." his voice dropped low as he growled out the end of his promise, his hands moving to rip the flimsy fabric of her underwear without the slightest bit of effort required on his part, leisurely tossing them aside before his hands moved down past her hips to grab her ass, roughly smacking both cheeks and making her gasp shallowly. his fingers dug into the pillow-like flesh for a moment, savoring the feeling of having her above him at his will.

she was about to whine at him again before she felt the head of his cock push against her entrance, her head tilting back as she moaned his name out quietly.

"ooh.. good girl.. i rather like the sound of my name coming from those messy lips. you'll be rewarded for that." loki growled into her ear, wasting no time before burying his length deep inside of her, groaning in pleasure as his actions triggered a much louder moan of his name from her. his hands moved from her bum up to her hips, gripping her hard enough to leave pinky-purple bruises on them as he started to bounce her up and down on his cock, closing his eyes and burying his face in her neck as he covered the skin with feverish kisses and bites.

"do you like that, pet?" he panted softly against her flesh, listening to the melodious sounds of her whines and whimpers. "is your king making you feel good?" he purred, nipping at her earlobe.

"i-i.. fuck.." she gasped softly as he sped up the pace, her eyes squeezing shut as her attention was redirected to the knot beginning to form in her stomach as loki continued to pound into her relentlessly.

one of his hands moved down to smack her ass again, letting out a breathless chuckle at the sound of her breath hitching. "that's not an answer, girl. i believe i asked if your king is making you feel good?" he taunted, his voice raising to that tone that made her feel so deliciously pathetic, beneath him.

"yes, your majesty.." she breathed out, looking down into his smoldering eyes as he pulled back from her neck to watch the expressions of pleasure on her face.

"good..." he began, his hand moving from her ass to grip onto her chin roughly to keep her looking at him, "i want you to cum for me, little girl. i want this whole kingdom to know how pathetic you are. after all, this is what you're good for, isn't it?" he tilted his head to the side mockingly, his hips moving up to meet hers even harder than before. "come on, you useless little whore, cum for your king." his grip on her chin tightened as he pulled her face closer to his, his lips claiming hers in a kiss that was hungry and rough enough to leave her swollen and breathless.

it didn't take her long before she felt herself approach the edge, another one of his sharp thrusts untying the knot within her and sending her over the edge, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids as she cried out his name at the top of her lungs, trying desperately to cling on to him as she rode out her high. her release set off his, his head leaning back against the throne as he let out a low, animalistic groan.

"good girl.." he breathed, allowing them both to come down before he pushed her off of his lap, standing up and dressing himself with the snap of his fingers. "dress yourself. you'll be taken to your room until i.. have use for you." he smirked, pushing past her and leaving the room without so much as a glance over his shoulder, leaving her there all alone to recount the experience of what had just happened.


End file.
